Conventional mechanisms and algorithms to determine a face contour from 2D video images exists. Also, many skin detection algorithms for processing 2D images exist; however, most of these algorithms are not robust to different skin colors, lighting, and/or exposure conditions.
What is needed is an improved system and method for detecting a face contour using a three-dimensional measurement system.